


The Sky's Not Crying.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-04
Updated: 2003-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a cave, during a rainstorm, two men have some angst issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky's Not Crying.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song of the same name by Dreamtrybe (formerly Velvet Hammer).

"'Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain', indeed," Sam grumbled. "Though what I  
wouldn't do for a mug of beer."

Frodo placed a hand on Sam's shoulder in reassurance. "I'm sure the rain will stop soon,  
Sam."

"Well, can you at least tell Pip to shut up? I don't need to hear about Tooks and their  
wonderful water resilience."

Across the cave in which the Fellowship had taken refuge, Boromir couldn't help but  
smile at the Hobbits' antics. It reminded him of the carefree times he had spent with  
his brother, before duty had made him a soldier and swordsman. Faramir had been only six  
to Boromir's twelve and he hadn't understood that suddenly his brother's time would be  
spent on the practice field instead of in the nursery. Boromir wasn't sure that, even  
now, Faramir had forgiven him for deserting him so soon after their mother's death.

Faramir had been the scholar even then. He had demanded more and more stories from their  
tutor, while Boromir had been content to merely hear stories of famous battles. Even at  
that age their differences had been apparent. Even before he knew what it truly was to  
be a leader of men, Boromir had shunned the idea that the kings of old would return and  
set everything right, while Faramir clung to it the same way a child does to a favorite  
toy.

And the kings would not return. Boromir had seen to that, hadn't he, with his rash words  
in council. Aragorn had already been wary of taking the crown. How else was Isildur's  
Heir to react when the next in the line of Stewards had informed him, quite bluntly,  
that he wasn't welcome or wanted? How else was he to react when the future of Gondor  
went around molesting heirlooms, and harboring thoughts of molesting heirs?

'Boromir, this won't do,' he chided himself. He had gone over this time and time again  
during their two month journey. Aragorn was his king, even if neither of them  
acknowledged that fact. And Aragorn was betrothed, as any good heir to a throne should  
be. Boromir had been reminded seemingly every day he was in Minas Tirith that he had not  
taken a wife. And he had no intention to, especially now that he had seen Aragorn.

Oh, Aragorn. Would that all his troubles were as wonderful as the man himself. Aragorn  
was tall, like the elves from whom he was descended. Quick with a bow, as well as with a  
sword. A skilled tracker and hunter. And totally, completely, out of Boromir's reach.  
Indeed, there wasn't even the slightest chance of getting what Boromir would have given  
his life to have. He had thrown away all chance of closeness with the man the moment he  
had declared that Gondor had no need for a king. And, thus, no need for Aragorn.

"But, Merry, how else do you expect me to uphold my family name if I can't proclaim  
myself a Took in front of this Baggins-of-the-hill?" Pippin whined. "It's not like *his*  
family was the longest lived in the Shire!"

"Pippin..." Frodo sighed. "Please. We're all short-tempered now. Can we not leave this  
until tomorrow?"

"Must be a Hobbit thing."

Boromir jumped at the sound of the voice in his ear. He turned around quickly, hand  
already on his sword. A part of his mind told him that was foolish, as only one of the  
Fellowship would have been able to sneak in here, or would refer to the little ones as  
Hobbits. Needless to say, that part of his mind was not the one in control.

"Aragorn. Must you go out of your way to scare me?"

Boromir could have sworn that Aragorn almost smiled at this. "My apologies, then. I had  
thought I made a significant amount of noise in approaching you. It seems I had  
forgotten to consider our entertainment for the evening in my calculations."

Boromir nodded, aware that he was being made fun of. "Well, it seems that I am truly a  
man then, and no elf, for I did not hear you come." Oh, bad choice of words, Boromir.  
Don't even think of that. The man is your king! "What can I do for you?"

\--

'Smile, for one thing!' Aragorn clamped down on his tongue before the words came out.  
This man did not care for him, and would certainly not welcome a criticism on his lack  
of cheer. By all accounts, the man didn't even like him. "Will you take first watch  
tonight," he asked instead. "Though he will not admit it, Legolas needs sleep and I know  
that if he takes first watch he'll stay awake all night."

Something akin to irritation flashed across Boromir's face. "Of course. The elf needs  
his rest."

Aragorn frowned. "What's troubling you, Boromir?"

"What makes you think something is troubling me?"

Aragorn could almost hear the 'why don't you just assume it's the Ring, like everyone  
else?' implied in the question, and he winced internally. What had he done to make  
Boromir have such a low estimation of him? And what could he do to remedy that fact?  
Aragorn had no delusions of what he was. And what he was at that moment, and indeed for  
the past several months, was harboring a deep desire for Boromir of Gondor. "You did not  
hear me approach."

"I am not elven, Aragorn. I'm mere mortal."

Again the bitterness. Again the reference to elves. "Boromir, please. I want to help  
you."

"I am beyond help."

"No man is ever beyond help. There is always hope left."

"Not for this."

Aragorn thought for a moment and then took a deep breath. He had to ask. "Do you pine  
for someone, Boromir of Gondor?"

Aragorn had not thought Boromir's expression could grow more guarded. "In truth, I do."

"Oh."

"Don't you?"

Boromir could give lessons to poison. "Yes, I do pine. But I do not let it consume me,  
as it seems you are letting it." Unconsciously, Aragorn leaned forward and moved closer  
to Boromir.

Boromir closed his eyes in seeming defeat and then, in a burst of strength, pushed  
Aragorn away. "It is none of your business, son of Arathorn. I will take first watch as  
you ask." And before Aragorn could answer, Boromir had stalked away, much to the  
amazement of the watching Hobbits.

\--

He had been so close. By Elbereth, he had been so close. Aragorn could not have known  
what was going through Boromir's mind as he leaned forward, and indeed, if he had known  
he probably would have run screaming from the cave out into the rain.

Boromir sighed, and adjusted his seat on the rock. All was quiet this night. The Hobbits  
seemed to have called a truce and were sleeping in their usual pile near the embers of  
the fire. The dwarf was sleeping off to the side, but ready to spring up at any moment.  
He was second watch, but Boromir was in no hurry to wake him. There was something  
soothing about being the only one awake, about being trusted to watch over everyone. The  
elf was sleeping, and Aragorn quite close to him. Boromir felt a stab of jealousy and  
buried it as quickly as he could. Aragorn had been raised among elves. It was only  
logical that he should take to them more than to his own kind. Be more worried about  
them. Stay around them more. Talk about them more. Care for them. Try to cheer them up.

Boromir laughed at himself. 'There you go, as if you have an excuse to be jealous.  
Aragorn may have been born a man, but he was raised an elf. He's one of them, not one of  
you. He's attracted to elves, and it is among them that he feels most comfortable, *not*  
among a stranger from the land of men.' And it was true. Aragorn spent more time with  
the elf than with anyone on this journey, save perhaps the fallen Gandalf. Boromir had  
no reason to be jealous; the others had known Aragorn far longer than he had. Yet there  
he was, sitting on a rock in the middle of the wilderness, wondering how he could go  
about stealing his king's heart. The entire idea was laughable.

But he wasn't laughing anymore.


End file.
